Death is Freedom
by NemoBug91
Summary: Karen Reeves is a young successful business woman who has it all. She has the nice cars the big house and the perfect husband. Sadly that's not enough for her. Her everyday struggles takes her to that breaking point. Why did she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

My body is so cold as I hear the ambulance blaring down the street. "Wake up baby please." I hear my husband's frantic voice. "Dont die on me." I lay in this tub full of what once was water, now is my blood. Thoughts of my life is racing through my head. Did i go up the street or across? I'm not so sure. Right now i just want to be completely unable to resuscitate dead. My life is not what it seems.

I feel my soul slowly leaving my body. I can no longer hear or feel anyone at this moment. It is totally dark and quiet. Could I be dead? Is this the death I seek? Wait there is a light ahead. I did it i killed myself. That wasnt so bad.

My name is Karen Reeves and i am the owner of Passion Cupcakes. I'm only 24 years old. I have the big house on the ocean shores of South beach. My company has pulled in millions of dollars. I drive that nice 2014 suited up GT Mustang. I am a successful business owned woman. I have the most supportive, handsome, successful husband. Only 24 most people would consider my life made. Most people will think I have that fairy tale life everybody and America dreams of. The thing is you would think I would. My life is really great. Or is it? Yes i have the perfect life and husband, but that's only to the outsiders.

You guys would say im crazy and I need to stop complaining. Of course most people say that. Like, "There are people who would love to be in your place." "There are people starving in africa." Stuff like that really pisses me off. You don't know me to say stuff like that. You will tho.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I lie in bed one night, I heard my room door open. I put my head under the cover and look at my watch. It was a little passed midnight. "Yup right on time." I thought to myself. "Are you sleep?" A voice i hear almost everynight of the week. The edge of my twin bed dents in from the other body that has placed itself there. Seconds later i feel a hand going up my leg and slowly back down. Everytime it goes up it gets closer to my no no spot. Finially it reaches it and goes inside my undies. Tears are flowing down my face asking myself where is my mommy? Why is she letting this happen? How can she not be here to save me? " Now I can go have fun in my room." That is the voice of my older brother Patrick. He has been sneaking into my room late at night and molesting me since i was 5 years old. I am now 10 years old.

The next morning I lay in bed waiting on my mother to get home from her graveyard shift at the hospital. When I hear her car pull up I race down stairs to meet her. She is not as happy as I am to see me. "Get out of my way," she yells. " I dont want you hugging on me. You not a man." I laugh at that everytime not really knowing what she meant by that.

Patrick comes down stairs and gives her a hug and kiss and she greet him back. Ive always felt like an outsider to my family. You see Deena is not my biological mom. She married my dad when i was 3 years old. My biological mother passed giving birth to me so I never knew her. My dad passed away two days after I turned 5 from suiside, but if you asked me it looked nothing like that. I came home from school that day and was dropped off at my front door but my dad wasnt there to greet me like he normally would. Mrs Hall my transportation shuttle driver walked me to the door. It was open so we walked in. "Maybe he had to potty and ran inside." She said. "Mr Reeves Im dropping Karen off. " She called out. AS we walked into the living room my dad was layed out on the floor with an empty pill bottle in his hand. It looked like a movie from my stand point. We both darted out and Mrs Hall called 911.

Deena took me in as her own. She was such a nice loving caring woman until my father died. No wait until the will was read. My dad had left everything to me. Whoever took care of me got to live in the house we stayed in and drive all the cars. His money, cars and house were left to me. As long as Deena was my caregiver she had access. She was allowed 4000 a month to pay the bills but she had to have a job and work 40 hours a week in order to recieve the money. On my 18th birthday everything was to go to me and it was my decision on whether she keeps the house or I do. If i were to somehow die before my 18th birthday she would get everything. Like I said my father's death was no suicide and mines well... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Goodnight my little angel." Deena whispered into my ear. She has been acting strange all day. She made me breakfast, which she never does. She took me out to my favorite restaurant for lunch and cooked my favorite dinner. Italian lemon tilapia, mmhm. This is a wierd day. I am 7 years old at the time, two years after my daddy died. Something just doesn't sit right.

I had some lemon ginger tea that Deena had made special for me to calm my aching stomach. I fell into a deep sleep while she sat next to me with this weird smile on her face. Was something in that fish that made me sick? After I ate I felt cramps in my stomach 15 minutes later. Im falling asleep way too quick. Did she drug my tea?

When I awake its daylight out and I am not in my bed. Where am I? Is this mud? My stomach feels really bad. I fell something so slimy crawl up my arm. Yuck i,m covered in nasty earth worms. I began to tear up and cry my eyes out. This is not happening to me. I cry for my daddy and my mommy. Where is she? Im cold and wet and confused. I swallowed my tears and stood up. Its so quiet out here.

This is a dream. Thats right im dreaming, i smiled just thinking about it. Im in the woods by this big tree covered in nasty worms. So I decide to take a little walk when I noticed I dont have on my shoes. Walking hurts so much so I just sit on this big Rock shaped like a little chair. I started to cry once again because im so confused on whats going on.

There is this loud growl behind me. Im too scared to turn around. I slowly turn my head over my left shoulder and I see big yellow teeth. This huge wolf has its head down low to the ground growling at me and snapping at the air. I let out the loudest scream I could and thats when he charged at me. I feel this sharp pain in my back as im screaming. Then I hear this loud bang. "Hey sweetie are you ok? What are you doing out here? Can you hear me?" I hear somone speaking to me but I cant see them. I begin to fade away.


End file.
